Speak Now
by ilovefandoms
Summary: Songfic. Percy is about to commit the biggest mistake in his life ¡he is marrying Penelope Clearwater! Now it's up to Audrey to make Percy come back to his senses or at least ruin his wedding.


**_Disclaimer: the song belongs to Taylor Swift, J.K. Rowling owns the rest._**

* * *

**Speak Now**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

First of all, I, Audrey Smith, do_ not_ live to ruin weddings but, since this is a special occasion, I think ruining just one wedding won't make any difference.

I bet you are thinking "why anyone would want to ruin a wedding?" ¡Because that whore named Penelope Clearwater is trying to steal _my _man! And I know Percy (yes, Percy _Weasley_) and I broke up 2 months ago but I am sure he can't possibly love her ¡or fall in love with her in just 2 months when they never really loved each other when we were at Hogwarts!

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I am behind the bushes of the Burrow (he's getting married there) trying so hard not to laugh because all her family, and I mean _all_ her family, are dressed in pastel ¡even men are dressed in that color, for Merlin's sake!

Once I'm sure I won't laugh, I sit up and then I hear her.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! YOU MEAN YOU LOST MY EARRINGS?! YOU ARE THE WORST BRIDESMAID I HAVE HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO MEET!"

I couldn't find her but then I saw her at the back of the room. I don't know who is the bridesmaid she was shouting at but I had to sit down again to prevent myself from laughing after I saw her dress ¡she looked like a human wedding cake!

I know Percy enough to know _this_ is _not_ what he wanted.

_This is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

I try to calm myself thinking of what I'm about to do. I imagine myself saying 'I object!' and then telling Percy he can't say yes, telling him he can't say his vows and then telling him to run away with me.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

I see their families are starting to come out of the house and are going into the tent, so I decide to wait until they enter to go near it. That's when I hear the pianist already started to play the wedding march, or at least that's what I think it is but I only hear a funeral-type song.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

I hide behind the curtains of the tent because I obviously didn't get an invitation. It seems that the slut queen knew I was going to ruin her pastel-colored perfect wedding.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't ya?)_

I see her walking down the aisle beside her father but, seriously, does she has to walk like a bitchy supermodel? Now I'm more convinced than ever that _this_ is not what Percy wanted.

I see Percy waiting at the altar and, just as I expected, his face doesn't show any emotion, wait, I think his eyes are a little sad, I know they're sad because he was wishing it would be me who walked down the aisle, or I hope that's the reason why he's sad.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! (say a single vow...)_

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

I don't pay much attention to anything until I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" and nobody says anything, there's my last chance.

I come out from behind the curtains and shout "I object!"

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

I swear it, if I wasn't a Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts, the looks everyone (except Percy) gave me would have been enough to make me run away and forget everything, so I turned to look at Percy and only at him.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

"Look Percy, you know perfectly well that I am not the type of girl who would be ruining a wedding but you are not the type of boy who would be marrying a girl you know you don't love. And I know we broke up two months ago but you can't say yes to a girl like Penelope!"

_And you say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out_  
_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said "speak now"_

I wait for him to kick me out of here (by now, I've lost all the confidence I had) but he just runs at me, grabs my hand and takes me out of the tent and into the house.

"Audrey, I'm so happy you saved me from that. I don't know what I was thinking when I proposed to Penelope, I think I felt pressured because my brothers were getting married. And you're right, I don't love her. I love you, I have always loved you."

I think ruining a wedding is fun after all, especially when I'm the one who gets the boy.

* * *

**This is my first fic in English & I don't know how many mistakes I have so ****_PLEASE_**** tell me if I had any.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
